The inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit (IC) devices and methods of manufacturing the IC devices, and more particularly, to an IC device including different kinds of memory devices in a single chip, and a method of manufacturing the integrated circuit device.
Recently, electronic devices such as smart phones have rapidly become more widespread, and the development and spread of system-in-package (SiP) modules and wearable devices utilizing these SiP modules have been increasing. SiP modules have been obtained by integrating a plurality of individual semiconductor chips performing various functions by interworking with electronic devices into one package. Accordingly, the functions of different products have been mutually complemented or reinforced using any of existing three-dimensional (3D) packaging methods of stacking semiconductor chips in a 3D manner, such as a chip on chip (CoC) bonding method, a chip on wafer (CoW) bonding method, and a wafer on wafer (WoW) bonding method. In some cases, while converging technology is being utilized in various fields, the demand for convergence, intellectualization, and networking of intelligent technology (IT) and miniaturization of apparatuses has been increasing. In addition, the development of a semiconductor chip having various functions that cannot be handled according to existing 3D packaging methods is in demand.